


All in One

by Seito



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BAMF!Ignis, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: “Hey Noct,” Prompto asked one afternoon. “What exactly is Iggy's position? Like he's your Adviser or Chamberlain?”“Everything,” Noctis said.





	All in One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adel Mortescryche (Mortescryche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortescryche/gifts), [VolxdoSioda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/gifts), [Lulubugg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulubugg/gifts).



> My friends and I were having a discussion about what exactly is Ignis' position. Lmao. The wiki makes frequent mentions of adviser, but officially lists it as Hand and Ignis acts more like a Chamberlain and just this silly plunny popped up because of it lmao.

It was a question that had been rattling around in Prompto's head for awhile now. Online research hadn't helped, leaving Prompto more confused than anything and Noctis hadn't helpfully explained either. Evidence contradicted itself and honestly, Prompto was just straight up not sure. 

“Hey Noct,” Prompto finally asked one afternoon. “What exactly is Iggy's position? Like he's your Adviser or Chamberlain?” 

Ignis did so much that it didn't fall under one position umbrella. Sure he gave Noctis reports and advice on political matters and life in general, but he also cooked, cleaned, kept track of Noctis financial records and spending, he also functioned as a driver, scheduler, and like so much more. 

“Everything,” Noctis said, half absentmindedly as he continued to tap his pencil against the table, focused on their math homework. 

“Dude,” Prompto said poking him. “I’m serious here. I don’t understand.” 

Noctis looked up, placing his pencil down. “You’re that desperate not to do math homework huh?” he teased. 

“What? No,” Prompto scoffed. “I mean, fine, but it is a question that I had for like forever.” 

Noctis chuckled. “Ignis’ position, officially, will be Hand of the King when I ascend,” Noctis said. 

“What does a Hand do?” Prompto asked. 

“Everything,” Noctis said. 

Prompto pouted. 

Noctis laughed. “I don’t know what to tell you, Prompto,” he said. “Ignis was supposed to be my Adviser, yeah. That is his original position and how most people refer to him as. Except he got offended by the lack of care and attention to detail and took up Chamberlain position too. And then he signed up for Crownsguard training. Then he got his license before Gladio and took up driving too. After awhile it became clear that Specs was training himself up for the Hand position instead of a standard Adviser position.” 

“So… you’re telling me Iggy is so badass that they had to upgrade his position?” Prompto asked. 

Noctis snickered. “Yeah. The Hand position is like rarely used, because people like Ignis are super rare. I think the last time the position was used it was… 230 years ago?” 

At that moment, the door opened and in walked Ignis, carrying several bags. 

“Ignis!” Noctis said. “I thought you weren’t coming today? Didn’t you have Crownsguard Training?” 

Ignis let out a long suffering sigh. “They neglected to mention today’s training was simply emergency field first aid. I proved my proficiency to the instructor and they let me go early.” 

He settled the bags down on the table and pulled out a folder for Noctis. “Since I had the free time, here are the reports you need to read by tomorrow. Don’t put them off, Noct. I’m serious. Also don’t forget tomorrow, you’re meeting with Lord Silvera. I’ve already taken your suit to the cleaners and double checked the menu with the cooks. I’ll be picking you up tomorrow after school. Please do not be late.” 

Ignis smiled fondly at Prompto. “Prompto, Noct’s meeting won’t take that long. Do you want to wait here or come over later for dinner?” 

Prompto felt a warm feeling wash over him. It was nice how he was trusted with this. “You don’t have to feed me. I can just go home for one day.” 

Ignis raised an eyebrow. 

Prompto sighed. You pass out one time from lack of food and no one let you live it down. “I’ll wait here,” Prompto said. 

“Good,” Ignis said. “Now I see you two are working on math homework. Do you need any assistance before I start dinner?” 

“Nah, we’re almost done if Prompto is done being distracted,” Noctis teased. 

“It was a valid question!” Prompto protested.

“What is?” Ignis asked, curious. 

“What your position is,” Prompto asked. 

“Everything,” Ignis said automatically. 

Noctis laughed as Prompto threw his arms up in the air. 

“I don’t think I’m ever going to understand you nobles,” Prompto said. 

Ignis smiled fondly. “If it helps, officially on paper, it’s still Adviser.” 

Well, yeah, it gave Prompto an answer, but it didn’t really explain anything. 

-.-.- 

Twelve years later, after a road trip, after ten years of darkness, after Ardyn was laid to dust, Noctis and Prompto were sitting among the rumble, enjoying the rising sun and munching on energy bars that Ignis had whipped up from out of nowhere. 

“Hey Noct, remember when I asked you what Ignis’ position was?” Prompto asked. 

“Yeah,” Noctis said. 

“Well, I finally understand,” Prompto said. 

“It took you until now?” Noctis teased. 

“Nah, I figured it out like on Day 2 of our road trip. But while you were taking a ten year nap, Ignis managed to wrangle our resources, set up refugee housing, helped plan out greenhouses, kept coordination and communication between the Hunters and Kingsglaive, research into the prophecy, research into daemons, kept Gladio from going off the deep end, helped Cindy with her deamon repealing headlights projects, kept Ravus and Aranea from destroying each other and pointed them at daemons to destroy, helped trained Cor train Iris into the awesome killing machine she is, and still managed to find time to feed me, like how Iggy. He basically did everything,” Prompto said. 

Noctis laughed long and hard. 

“Dude, it’s not funny! Looking at Iggy made me so stressed out. I had to sit him on him a couple times so he would get rest,” Prompto said. 

“You realize that Ignis is too polite to push you off and that’s the only reason why he let it happen right?” Noctis said. 

“Why did you think I did it?” Prompto asked. 

“The Hand of the King does everything with the full permission of his or her King,” Noctis said solemnly, but eyes twinkling bright. “In other words, I lucked out with Ignis.” 

“There won’t be another Hand who could ever live up to Ignis’ name,” Prompto agreed. 

“No, there won’t be,” Noctis said, immensely fond. 

“Alright you two, break time is over,” Ignis said, walking over. “Cor sent runners out to inform people what had happened. A extensive study still needs to be done, but I’ve determined the Citadel has at least running water and electricity. Not entirely sure how yet, but I will look into it. We need to start preparing for the people who will be arriving and what to do with them. The first thing we should do is determine what is and isn’t liviable. There was plenty of damage from the Fall and Ardyn’s occupation, but there are large parts of Insomnia that was left untouched.” 

“Back to work,” Prompto said with a sigh. 

Noctis laughed, getting to his feet. “Don’t ever change, Iggy,” he said, fond. 

Ignis pushed up his glasses, smile curling on his lips. “I don’t plan to, Noct.” 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a review on your way out


End file.
